


Lines of Green Fire

by SerStolas



Series: "Weapons" of the Heart [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amputation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: A short tale in the aftermath of the Trespasser DLC and it's affect on Rhea Adaar Rutherford and Cullen Rutherford and their friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dragon Age.
> 
> This takes place post-trespasser and in between Locking Horns and Locking Hearts and One Heart, A Thousand Lights.
> 
> Many thanks to the awesomely talented Meraad for their inspiration and encouragement.

"For what its worth, I'm sorry," Solas hissed softly in her ear as he removed the burning, emerald green fire from the ruins of her left arm.

"I will save you from yourself if I must, old friend," Rhea Adaar whispered back, tears in her eyes from the pain as she fell back onto the rocky ground. She heard the soft hiss as Solas, the elven Dread Wolf, vanished through the mirror. She turned her head, half blinded by pain and leaking eyes as the mirror's surface simmered, then stilled, telling her that Solas had locked the mirror from his side.

She reached for her staff, grasping it with such force her right knuckles went white as she staggered to her feet, leaning heavily on it. She needed a healer. The mark was gone but the damage was done. She felt the flame flickering through her blood, threatening to drive her mad. She'd never been much of a healer herself.

She was unsure of the minutes or hours it took for her to stumble through the ruins, barely upright with her staff, and literally falling through the mirror that had brought her here. Rhea fell forward on cold hard stone, instinctively her right hand dropping her staff and left and right hands going forward to catch herself.

She screamed in absolute agony as the weight of impact traveled through the damaged left arm. She heard nothing, saw nothing but green fire, threatening to consume her completely.

Crazed with pain, she rolled to her side, body writhing against the stone, unaware of any further bruises she was giving herself as her body twitched on the ground. She could not hear Iron Bull's yell, Dorian's horrified cry, or Sera's terror. Rhea wasn't even aware of the shadow that loomed over her.

A sharper, sudden pain sliced through her consciousness, severing the green fire, cutting it off at its source. She fell blessedly into unconsciousness.

"Maker, so much blood!" Sera's near hysterical voice echoed off the walls of the stone hall.

Dorian couldn't answer, all of his energy and magic centered and focused on staunching the bleeding and keeping the wound clean, his breath coming desperately as he closed off the wound. The effort and amount of magic it took exhausted him, and when it was done he slumped with Adaar's head in his lap, his back pressed against a crumbling stone wall.

Sera exchanged a long glance with Iron Bull, the Qunari's brow creasing with concern as he regarded the unconscious mage, and the exhausted one. Even with his strength he couldn't carry them both back. The rogue crouched down beside Dorian. "Think ya can walk with some 'elp?" Dorian lifted his head, a bead of sweat sliding down his brow.

"If you help me up," he said after a few deep breaths. Bull slung his axe across his back and shifted to pick up the unconscious Adaar and Sera helped Dorian struggle to his feet, letting him lean on her with his arm over her shoulders. "Let's get 'em back to the palace. Maybe one of the pretty healers can help them," Sera told Bull.

Neither of them mentioned the pile of sparking green dust left on the floor. Neither mentioned that the moment Bull had severed Rhea Adaar's lower left arm with his axe, the severed limb and hit the stone floor and promptly crumbled to green ash and dust.

"We're lucky she hasn't gone into shock," Dorian murmured against Sera's shoulder.

Sera only hoped that their luck would hold.

~~~

Cullen sighed, rubbing his temples as he listened to Josephine argue...discuss, the current situation with an Orlesian noble. He was trying to keep his own temper in check because this particular noble didn't seem intent on disbanding the Inquisition. They were certainly looking at how the Inquisition could benefit them, but it was better than outright hostility the Commander supposed.

Josephine was explaining yet a third time why they couldn't promise a particular kind of favor to the noble when an Inquisition messenger slipped through the door.

If Cullen didn't know his own troops so well, he might not have picked up on the trembling in the man's hands. "Commander, Ambassador, please come quickly, the Inquisitor has returned. Lady Vivienne has requested your presence expressly."

"We shall have to continue this discussion soon, Lord Vivinar," Josephine advised the noble politely, and Cullen was vaguely aware of her using some other flowery language, but he let Josephine give their regrets, more anxious to see his wife.

Something was very wrong. The messenger said Rhea had returned, so she was still alive, and Cullen's greatest fear of losing her had not come to pass, but something still clearly upset the messenger, and Vivienne. He followed at a fast clip, taking off into an all out run after the messenger once they were out of public view.

He heard Vivienne's voice first as he entered the quarters he shared with his wife. Bull was there, his expression tight as he held an exhausted looking Dorian against him. Sera was pacing the length of the room.  Varric and Cassandra sat as if at knife point on the edge of a nearby couch.

"It may have been much worse had you not acted so quickly, darling," Vivienne told Dorian as she examined the unconscious Inquisitor. "The method may have been a bit barbaric, but it was necessary under the circumstances. I believe she will recover, physically. Her magic though may be another matter entirely. We may not be certain for some time. That...elf was perhaps the only one who knew how much the Mark may have effected her abilities."

Cullen came to an abrupt halt beside the bed, anxiety and worry eating at him when he saw his wife. Rhea's skin looked even grayer than normal, her red hair limp against her skull and bruises decorating her skin. Worse, though, was the carefully bandaged left stump of her arm, just above the elbow.

"Cullen," Cassandra was there to catch the Commander as he staggered back in shock, and helped him sit on the edge of the bed. "She's alive. Vivienne says she will heal."

Cullen was barely aware of the tears that began to slip from his own eyes as he turned his amber eyes to Bull, Dorian, and Sera. "What happened?" he asked in a ragged voice.

"The Mark almost killed her," came Dorian's rough reply from against Bull's shoulder. He turned tired eyes to Cullen. "Bull...removed the portion of her arm that was affected by the Mark. It was the only way we knew to save her."

Cullen felt ill as he reached out and took his wife's limp right hand. "How long until she wakes up?"

"A few hours, perhaps a day or two," Vivienne replied seriously. "But she will wake up, Commander, that much we can be assured of."

Josephine's gasp from the door drew their gazes, and the ambassador paled as she entered the room, gazing upon their Inquisitor. Josephine took several deep breaths and then lifted her chin. "I shall inform the Exalted Council that the Inquisitior is recovering from injuries and shall be indisposed for a few days before she can address them again. Leliana will do what she can to delay them for as long as she can."

"It's the least she can do," Cullen growled softly as he turned his gaze back to his wife.

He feared for her reaction when she awoke and discovered that not just the mark, but her arm, was gone.  Rhea had already given so much for the Inquisition...

"We will leave you alone with her," Cassandra told him, squeezing his shoulder gently.

Quietly, everyone but Vivienne filed out, though Cullen was barely aware of them, not even registering their words as they left.

"I'll send a servant to clean and dress her," Vivienne told him firmly.  "For the moment I will leave you here with her.  I will be back in a few hours to check on her progress.  You are not to let yourself waste away while you wait for her to wake up."

Cullen nodded mechanically.

Vivienne eyed him for a long moment, then swept from the room, leaving the Rutherfords alone.

Cullen could only stare at his wife, praying to the Maker that Rhea would awaken, and still be Rhea.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the confrontation with Solas, Rhea must deal with healing in the midst of the mess that is the Exalted Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon Age.

She felt as if her mouth were full of cotton and her head throbbed with a ache that indicated it had been awhile since she'd had food and water. Her throat felt raw as she tried to speak, voice coming as little more than a whisper.

"Water?"

Warm, solid hands helped her sit up and held a glass of water to her lips. She drank gratefully, the luke warm liquid soothing her parched throat. She sighed as she finished the water, hearing the soft thud as someone set it on the bedside table, and let herself lean into the warm, familiar presence of her husband.

"How long have I been out?" she rasped, her face pressed against his shoulder, not bothering to open her eyes just yet. She ached, but she was moving. More than that, she was aware of the absence of the throbbing Mark that had consumed part of her left arm. She felt the absence of her hand.

Memory of the clean severing of the green fire flickered through her mind. Bull, she guessed, was the one to perform the deed. Once, years ago now, the idea that her hand would have to be amputated to remove the mark had come up, briefly. Iron Bull had been there for that conversation. He wouldn't have done it unless absolutely necessary. That told her all she needed to know about the state of her arm after her confrontation with Solas.

"Day and a half," Cullen rumbled in her ear, his breath warm against her skin. She felt his arms tighten around her. "Vivienne assured us you would wake up, but I worried so, Rhea love. My dragon."

"Oh Lionheart," Rhea finally let her eyes flutter open, focusing on the warm amber eyes staring into her own. She heard a hitch of breath, unsure if it was his or hers, before he pressed his lips gently against her own. It held a promise, a reminder that he was with her in all things. She had a feeling she would need Cullen's support desperately for the next few days.

They sat there for several minutes, simply holding each other, Cullen reminding himself his beloved wife was alive, Rhea reminding herself she wasn't alone. He offered her a potion Vivienne had left for her, and she sighed in relief as a gentle cooling sensation spread through her head, leaving her able to think again, slowly numbing some of her pain at least. Cullen insisted she eat broth one of the servants had brought, getting more in her stomach.

Cullen let her try and undress alone for a good five minutes before he finally helped, knowing her pride wouldn't allow for anything less, and wiped the tears of frustration from her face. She was going to have to relearn how to do so many things.

How many times, Rhea thought bitterly as Cullen helped her redress after a bath, had she given up something for Thedas. How many times had she almost died trying to save the world?

Cullen didn't ask his questions until she was cleaned and dressed, and she sat on a stool as he carefully combed through her thick red locks.

"Solas," Rhea told him dully. "Solas was behind all of it. He's the Dread Wolf. He put the veil up to begin with, evidently, and destroyed his people's world. Now he wants to take it down, and destroy ours."

"So the Elder One, the orb, the Conclave, the Mark, it's all really his fault?" Cullen all but growled the words.

"Yes." Rhea rubbed her forehead. "Half of me wants to save him and the other half of me wants to banish him to oblivion. He helped us with the breach, there's so much we wouldn't have been able to do wtihout him, and he was a friend...but then he was using us to clean up the mess his actions caused, and now."

She sighed.

"There's also the matter of the Exalted Council," Cullen said softly, wrapping an arm around her waist. "They've been asking for you since Bull carried you into the Palace, though Leliana's done what she can to delay them."

Rhea's mouth formed into a thin line. "They want to disband us," she spat the words. "After everything we've done for them. They want to disband us because they're afraid. They cannot control us, so they believe we have too much influence."

"Well there are people in both Orlais and Fereldan who have come to us first for help, rather than their own authorities," Cullen sighed. "But yes, it is about control. I would not trust the Orlais government in ruling us, and I would barely trust the Fereldan government. I trust Alistair, personally, but I don't trust his nobles, and he is at their will, to an extend."

"Do we just disband?" Rhea asked softly. She pushed herself to her feet, walking to the balcony of their room. Cullen followed his wife, wrapping an arm around her once more as she stared out at the lovely gardens of the Winter Palace. "The original Inquisition became the Seekers, and we already saw how they were corrupted. We might be okay, but the Inquisition isn't beyond being corrupted, or fooled, Solas proved that pretty well." She gave a short, bitter laugh.

"We could disband," Cullen replied, turning the idea over in his mind. "Give our soldiers and our staff enough to settle somewhere else. It would give us a chance to build a life somewhere." He tilted his head to look up at her. The idea of a quiet life somewhere had its appeal, but he knew his wife, and he knew that Rhea would have trouble settling down on a farm or a quiet sanctuary somewhere.

And Cullen refused to go anywhere that she would not. Rhea Adaar was his life now.

"We could," Rhea acknowledged. "We could find some other cause to dedicate ourselves to. I'm sure our staff and soldiers could find work or settle elsewhere." She glanced at him, eyes thoughtful. "Or, we can repurpose the Inquisition."

Cullen lifted his brows. "What do you have in mind, love?"

"The nobility fears us because they cannot control us. So we must give them the illusion that we can be controlled if the Inquisition is to remain intact in any way." Rhea smiled faintly. "But it must be someone we can trust, at least to begin with."

"You have something in mind." Cullen knew the look on his wife's face. He knew when she'd been struck with a plan.

She nodded in acknowledgement. "I do. I have a plan that may scale back on some of our forces, but will not put all of our people out of work." She glanced out at the garden. "How many small crisis did I handle as Inquisitor, because there weren't local forces in place to deal with it? Or the local noble wasn't willing to? We can provide Thedas with such a force, but under a banner of 'control' that will reassure them. Josephine once told me that the Chant, that the Chantry, is a commonality that connect the whole of the South of Thedas. It gives countries a common ground to relate to each other, to build upon."

"The Divine?" Cullen guessed, catching his wife's gaze again.

Rhea smiled, looking faintly pleased with herself, and nodded.

Cullen scratched his chin. "It could work. We wouldn't have as much autonomy, but it would be better than submitting directly to the nobility."

Rhea glanced up towards the sun as it streamed into the garden, judging the hour. "Give me some time to eat lunch, then," she sighed. "I need you to help me dress again in my formal uniform. I believe it is time for me to address the Council."

"Whatever you need, my dragon," Cullen replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaar delivers her decision to the Exalted Council and spends some time with her husband in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon Age.

Rhea Adaar caused quiet a stir when she strode into the room where the Exalted Council held court. Josephine was in the middle of arguing on behalf of the Inquisition over accusations from the Empress and Bann Teagan when Rhea approached as if she owned the room. She was dressed again in her formal Inquisition Uniform, hair pulled back into a firm braid, courtesy of her husband's sturdy hands, and she regarded the Empress and Bann Teagan with an icy expression.

This was a blasted joke. After all she'd given for Thedas, after everything the Inqusition had done for Thedas, these nobles still looked upon the Inquisition as a toy. The Empress and her court wanted to control them. Fereldan wanted them to disband. Neither party wanted something on their borders that they couldn't control. She'd be a fool to hand control over to either court.

The Inquisition was an organization that had existed to help all of Thedas, not just one or two nations.

She held up the Divine Writ that had started it all, her gaze meeting that of each noble at the table, and then focusing back on Leliana. "You all recognize this. It is a Divine Writ from Divine Justina that authorized the Inquisition. We were created to restore peace to Thedas, to close the Rifts, and to deal with the Breach. In our time, we have dealt with demons, Wardens, and war. We have sealed the breach, dealt with the Avaar, and stopped a Qunari invasion."

She saw the look in Leliana's eyes, and the unspoken approval there. Leliana suspected what Rhea was doing.

Rhea walked the length of the room, book held high in her right hand. She turned, letting the room see what remained of her left arm, how the sleeve was pinned up to account for the fact that her arm had been amputated. Let them see what serving Thedas had cost her personally.

"Recent events show that the Inquisition is not infallible, and that it must evolve and change if we are to continue serving Thedas," Rhea continued in a firm voice. "We are an organization who's actions affect not just one or two people, but nations. As thus, we must be guided by an authority that the majority of nations in Thedas recognize. Hence forth, the Inquisition will transition from a standing army to a peace keeping force, under the directive of the Divine. We shall serve in ways she feels us best suited, to help establish and keep peace in the whole of Thedas."

She tilted her chin a fraction. "My own adventuring days may be done, but we still have a purpose to serve." She turned to Leliana and executed a graceful bow. "At your leave, Divine Victoria. May the Inquisition serve the Divine well."

Rhea turned, handing the thick Writ to Josephine, then, head held high, strode confidently from the room, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

Beyond the hall doors, Cullen waited, his expression fiercely proud as he swept his wife into his embrace. Rhea leaned into him, letting her cheek rest on the top of his head. For all their physical differences, they made things work for the two of them.

Finally, they pulled back, and Cullen took her right hand in his, leading her away from the chattering nobles, the stunned council, and probably a hundred different people who wished to speak with the Inquisitor. In his mind, she'd given more than enough over the past few days. She deserved some time to herself now. Vivienne awaited them back in their rooms, examining the Inquisitor to assure them all that Rhea hadn't completely worn herself out or compromised her recovery with her performance before the Council. Then she and Cullen were left alone with a promise to meet everyone at dinner.

Rhea rid herself of her jacket with some help from Cullen and let herself collapse into a sofa, her body going pliant against Cullen as he pulled her into his arms once more.

"Do you know what you wish to do now?" Cullen finally asked after they'd sat there watching the fire for some time.

Rhea shrugged lightly, turning her eyes to meet his. "I figured I would still serve the Inquisition in some capacity, more of a figurehead now than in the field though." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "And our peacekeeping force will still need it's Commander, if you're still amiable."

Cullen looked thoughtful. "I think I could be pursued too," he replied at last. "I never thought it would last this long, but the idea of a peacekeeping force? A force that can do what other authorities can't or won't to help the common people of Thedas? It is needed, far more than I think anyone realizes."

"We'll probably lose Josephine to Antiva and her family's affairs eventually," Rhea added. "I can pick up some of the paperwork she'll leave behind."

"And perhaps find someone to assist you," Cullen added, making it a statement, not a question.

Adaar laughed softly and leaned over, brushing her lips against his. "Yes, my Lionheart, my love."

"Thank you, Rhea, for everything," he told her, pressing his forehead against her own and lovingly caressed her horns. Rhea hummed softly in response.

Cullen gazed at her a moment, then an odd smile lit his face. "You know, we've been married in the eyes of Thedas for years, but we never actually had a ceremony."

Rhea opened her eyes, regarding him curiously. "Are you telling me you wish to have an official wedding ceremony?"

"Nothing wild," Cullen assured her. "Just the inner circle, and request that Leliana officiate." 

"Hmm," Rhea chewed her lower lip and nodded. "I like this. Leilana still likes sneaking around when she can. Perhaps we can pull it off at a dinner with just the Inner Circle, before we leave for Skyhold, and surprise everyone."

Cullen chuckled. "I like the way you think, dragon."

"Mm, we will speak with Leliana later," Rhea told him. "For now, though, I simply wish to spend some more time with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inner Circle has one last dinner together before everyone goes their separate ways, and Rhea and Cullen manage to surprise their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon Age

Rhea let her blue gaze wander up and down the table as she listened to her friends talk. This would probably be the last time that the Inner Circle had a chance to get together for a very long time. Leliana was busy being Divine, Vivienne was running the reformed Circles, Dorian had to return to Tevinter, and Varric would go back to Kirkwall. Even of those that would return to Skyhold with Rhea and Cullen wouldn't all remain with the Inquisition. Josephine would be with them for a few more months to help transition paperwork but then would return to Antiva. Cassandra had plans to rebuild the Seekers, so she would be splitting her time. Sera hadn't yet decided what she would be doing, though Rhea suspected that Sera at least would visit often even after she did leave. Bull and the Chargers would remain with the Inquisition, at least, though Rhea suspected that Bull would find frequent reasons to head to the Tevinter border.

She sighed a little and turned her gaze back to her plate, glaring momentarily at her meat. She picked up her fork and poked at the food somewhat awkwardly. With her left arm gone, she had to relearn how to do so many small things, even eating on her own. As if sensing his wife's displeasure, Cullen glanced over and smiled softly at her, taking fork and knife to her food and silently cutting them into bite-sized pieces. She shot him a grateful look, thankful yet again that she had Cullen at her side to help her adjust to this new reality. She honestly didn't know what she would do without her husband.

Her lips curled into a true smile at that thought and she shared a look with him before glancing towards Leliana.

The Divine smiled conspiratorily at them. Cassandra noticed and scowled faintly as she considered the looks shared between the three. The Seeker muttered under her breath, causing Varric to look away curiously from his conversation with Dorian. Vivienne regarded Cullen and Rhea with a curious, regal gaze, and Sera looked as if she wanted in on the prank. Bull noticed too, but merely winked at Rhea. Rhea may or may not have told the former ben-hassrath when writing her vows.

Rhea smiled a the various looks around the table and began eating her dinner as Cullen flushed faintly. Everyone now knew something was up, but only four at the table knew exactly what it was. Rhea liked it that way, knowing that her friends would be sharing in her and Cullen's joy as soon as they finished their meal.

She took her time in enjoying the excellent food provided by Leliana's cooks. The road fair she'd be eating between here and Skyhold wouldn't be nearly as good, and she thought she'd earned the right to enjoy a little luxury for just a little longer.

She set her fork down and sipped her wine as Varric narrowed his eyes.

"Alright Bluebird, just what do you and Curly have planned?" the rogue asked. "You, Curly, and Nightengale clearly have something up your sleeves."

Rhea set her wine down and reached for Cullen's left hand. He entwined his fingers with hers and smiled adoringly at her. "Something that Cullen and I should have done awhile ago," Rhea admitted. She pushed herself to her feet and pulled Cullen with her as Leliana also rose and the three moved towards the center of the room, before the table where everyone could watch.

Cassandra's eyes widened in delight as she watched, and Vivienne nodded approvingly as she realized just what was happening. Dorian and Bull smirked, Josephine almost cooed at how romantic it all was, and Sera grinned wickedly.

"At the request of Inquisitor Rhea Adaar-Rutherford and Commander Cullen Rutherford, I ask you all to witness the joining of these two individuals in marriage in the eyes of the Maker and the Divine," Leliana announced in a pleased voice. "The Inquisitor and Commander ask that you share in the joy of their joining. Shall we begin?"

Rhea and Cullen joined hands before Leliana, blue eyes meeting amber. They both glanced at Leliana and nodded.

"Rhea Adaar-Rutherford and Cullen Rutherford, we are gathered here in the eyes of the Maker to witness the joining of your lives. We ask the Maker to bless your union and your time together, that you be stronger together than apart," Leliana spoke solemnly. "I believe you have vows written for each other?"

Cullen squeezed Rhea's hand. "Rhea, my Dragon, when I first met you, you represented the only hope a doomed land had. You stepped out of the very Fade itself and willingly risked your life to close the Breach. You fought against incredible odds, dealt with mistrust and impossible vows, and yet you never backed down. In the beginning, we were friends thrown together by a few misspoken words, but as we spent more time together, I came to realize how much I admired you, not just as the Inquisitor or a friend, but as the woman I loved, the woman I trusted and cared for more than anyone else. You were there for me in the darkest hours, and I never wish to be without you again. It is my honor to become your husband now, before the Maker and our friends. I will love you for the rest of our lives and beyond."

His words warmed her, and she knew that despite the difficulties they had faced, and would face, Cullen would always be there for her.

"Cullen, you've been there since the beginning of this whole adventure, a steady and sturdy presence in the face of absolute madness. Even when you weren't sure of me and my motives, you gave your counsel and you were willing to give me a chance. You gave me support even when you disagreed with my decision, and you gave me a friend that I knew I could trust. While we had a rather awkward start, even when we questioned what we were doing, I knew you were still my friend, one who stood by me through incredibly difficult times. My Lionheart, I will love you for our lives and beyond, and I am honored to join hands wiht you today, and officially be your wife, before the Maker and our friends."

Leliana permitted herself a smirk for a moment before she smiled widely at the couple. "Before our friends and the Maker, with my power as Divine, I declare that Rhea Adaar-Rutherford and Cullen Rutherford are blessed and married in the eyes of the Maker and the Sunburst Throne. You may kiss, my friends."

Rhea chuckled and caught Cullen up with her remaining arm, leaning down towards him. He leaned up, his arm curling around her neck and the other settling on her waist, and to the sound of their cheering friends, they sealed their marriage with a kiss.


End file.
